


Pancakes

by Kami_thecat



Series: Saved Universe [1]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Addiction, Alpha Otabek Altin, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Drug Use, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Yuri Plisetsky, Omega opression, Omegaverse, the system is fucked
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:29:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24791611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kami_thecat/pseuds/Kami_thecat
Summary: Yuri and Otabek are happily waiting the arrival of their baby despite the less than ideal timing. However, when Yuri's grandpa is forcibly put into a care home and Yuri's addict mother, Ivan, re enters the picture, their once bright future suddenly turns grim.Prequel of Saved.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Yuri Plisetsky
Series: Saved Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1813945
Comments: 9
Kudos: 65





	Pancakes

**Author's Note:**

> Helllo!  
> For weeks I had this idea on what Yuri's relationship with his mom may looked like in the "Saved" universe. I mentioned before in Saved some of the problems they had, but since that fic concentrates more in Victor and his journey, i never had the chance to fully explore them... until now.  
> And what started as a short 500 word fic turned into all this. And while you don't have to read "Saved" to understand it, please read my fanfic if you want more insight!  
> Enjoy!

Yuri Plietesky stared at the deformed pancake in front of him. Well, this is the most decent looking so far, the sides were a little burnt, the middle was undercooked and he can see pieces of unmixed flour pooping out of the batter, but considering how the others looked, this could be considered progress.

Who was he kidding? He sucked at cooking...He couldn’t even make a simple pancake!

Accepting his defeat, he looked down at his still small plump stomach and closed his eyes as he felt the small baby move inside. It was still so small, barely noticeable but it still filled his heart with joy.

“How am I going to feed you?” Yuri started petting his stomach, “ I hope that you are not a picky eater or else I am screwed” 

Yuri decided to stop culinary training for today as it already did enough damage to his self esteem as it is and he might as well start cleaning his disaster. 

He checked the clock, 6:30 pm, his grandfather would be back from doing grocery shopping awfully soon, he promised to take him for his check up at the Omega Maternity Center and he needs to be ready for when he comes to pick him up. Usually, Otabek would go with him, but he had to return to Almanty for a couple of months to sort things out with his migration paperwork.

Yuri went to his room and smiled when he saw the little changing station Otabek bought when they found out about the baby. It was still in its box, but he and Beka decided to wait until after they moved to their new apartment to start building the baby’s room. They had a whole plan in order to prepare for the baby and their future life together and so far, it had worked: First, Otabek would participate an entire season and gain as much sponsor’s money as it was humanly possible, meanwhile Yuri would use his time out of the ice to complete his high school education. Second, Otabek would search for a way to move to Russia permanently while Yuri and his grandfather search for an apartment where they would reside until they had enough money to buy a house. Finally, when the baby was around a year old, Yuri would start training again and preparing for his triumphal return to the ice as Otabek accepted a job as an assistant coach.

Now they were on the second phase, apartment hunting. His grandfather was set in the three bedroom apartment literally three blocks away from where they lived, but Yuri fell in love with another one located two cities away. That caused some friction but they still had some time to decide before the baby was born and Otabek returned.

Yuri was about to enter the shower, when the telephone rang.That was weird, Otabek usually didn’t call by this time of day.

“Hello?”

“ _Yes, I am talking with Mr. Yuri Plitesky?_ ”

“Yes, I am here, what’s happening? Who is this?” Yuri felt his heart beating, breath and let go, that stress isn’t good for the baby.

“ _We are calling from Saint Petersburg General Hospital, your grandfather Nikolai Plitesky suffered a heart attack, please come to our facilities as soon as possible._ ”

Yuri’s heart sank, his grandfather, who half an hour ago was asking him what he wanted from the store while joyfully singing his favorite tunes. His grandfather, who moved heaven and earth to help him and Otabek when he got pregnant so he wouldn’t have to choose between having his baby and having a future… was now fighting for his life in a hospital bed? 

Yuri didn’t have time to think about this, he forgot about the shower. He simply put on some decent pants, grabbed his coat to cover his pregnant belly and went outside to grab a taxi, the public transport could be too damn slow and he needed to be with his grandpa as soon as possible.

000000

“Excuse me, I am looking for the room of Nikolai Plitesky” 

Yuri had just arrived at the hospital, he was sweating and he reeked desperation. Those 20 minutes he spent on the taxi plus the extra 15 he spent waiting for it were torture, he just needed to know if his grandpa was going to be alright. The young receptionist was shocked at his state.

“Yes, are you…?”

“Goddammit I am his grandson!”

“Yuri Plitesky?” The nurse started to check the paperwork while Yuri was going short of patience.

“Yes! Can you please do your job and tell me how my grandpa is doing?!”

“I need to see some ID”

Yuri basically tossed his driver’s license at the poor nurse and soon, (and maybe because she just wanted to get rid of him) she called the doctor overseeing his grandfather. The next few minutes where a blur for Yuri, he didn’t hear the doctor call him and he didn’t hear when he told him how the technical stuff of what his grandpa was going through, he could only breathe again when the doctor informed him that his grandfather was out of danger but he would have to stay in the hospital for two more days in order to properly monitor his progress.

“ And then I take him home right?” Yuri finally spoke, still feeling a rock in his chest, “ Can I see him now or -”

“Is not that simple Mr. Plitesky” The doctor responded with sympathy, “Please, follow me.”

Yuri was more confused than ever, he just wanted to see his grandpa and he didn't care if he had to stay in the hospital for a couple of days. The doctor guided him to a side of the hospital where most of the administrative offices were located and by this time, Yuri’s heart started to accelerate again. People only went here when they reclaimed bodies or to sue malpractice. The doctor had told him that his grandpa was safe and that he only needed rest, why was he here?

But then of course, his doubts were resolved when he saw a familiar omega standing in front of the main administrator office, a familiar omega Yuri was not happy to see.

He hadn’t changed at all, at least not physically. His brown hair was still unkept and unclean and his eyes, while green like Yuri’s, looked extremely dull and lifeless. He was still wearing that worn out blue jacket that somewhat hid his bony frame. Yuri sometimes wonders if his mother was eating well, looking the way he looked, but hey… they said that is what drugs did to you.

“What the fuck are you doing here?!” 

“Hello son, happy to see you too.”

Considering their history, it would be obvious why Ivan Plistesky was not between Yuri’s favorite people. Even if he was his mother, Ivan never did anything to deserve that title. As far as Yuri was concerned, Ivan Plitesky became a stranger that only appeared occasionally the day he put him in the hands of Nikolai Plitesky when he was just a three year old screaming for his mom to come back.

But none of that seemed to matter now, at least not for the hospital administration or Russias’s for that matter.

Now, mother and son were both seated beside each other in a small office, feeling incredibly uncomfortable while some government guy was taking all the time in the world into checking files that a normal human would take only minutes. Finally, after thirty minutes of awkward silence and waiting, the man finally spoke.

“Well, Mr. Plitesky…”

“Yes?” Both Yuri and Ivan responded and Yuri got scared of how similar their voices were.

“Mr. Ivan Plitesky” The man adjusted his tie, “We have been revising your father’s file and this is his second heart attack right?”

“Exactly, he had the first one two years ago.”

Yuri could do nothing more but to stare at the floor. That day he couldn’t arrive at the hospital on time because he was on a competition in another country and by the time he got there, his grandpa had already been released. 

Ivan only knew about it because he suddenly remembered that he had a father and a son, decided to call them a day after the whole incident burned down and even then he didn’t take the time to visit.

“Well, that is the confirmation we needed” The guy went down to his desk to retrieve more paperwork, “Now, if you sign this form we could begin the process of taking him to a care home, unless of course you could oversee your father’s care.”

“No, the care home is fine”

“WHAT?!”

Yuri was not in a fury, suddenly standing from his chair and looking at his mother with such hate filled eyes that the other felt chills going down his spine.

“Is there a problem?” The government guy, whose name tag said Mikail, was now more confused than ever. They didn’t pay him enough for this, which was supposed to be a ten minute thing for fucks sake. 

“ Yes! There is a problem! You are asking life-changing decisions to a guy who just a month ago was smoking marihuana behind the dumpster with whores!”

“I will not tolerate that lack of respect young man!” Ivan now stood, looking at his son in the eyes.

“Then talk to me when you do something that deserves respect!” Yuri shouted, “And a care home?! Really?! My grandpa is only 65! He is the most energetic person I know and by the way… he hates care homes! He thinks they are government funded prisons that -”

“Mr. Yuri Plitesky if you allow me to continue!” Mikail was now the one shouting, he’ll seriously ask for a raise after this, “ Mr. Yuri we… acknowledge your concerns, but is government policy to assign all citizens unable to care for themselves into homes. Your grandfather just suffered his second heart attack, a third one would be fatal for him. He needs proper care to respond to any emergenc

“I can take care of him!” Yuri was now on the verge of tears.”I know how to administer the apartment were we live, shop for meds and-”

“Is not that simple, if you were above 21, transferring the care of your grandfather to you would be easy, but according to your file you are only 17, attending online school and on top of that, you are currently four months pregnant, so with that, everything changes.”

“Excuse me?” Ivan was now the one speaking, his voice filled with venom and Yuri felt like if hot water was poured down his spine, “ You are what?”

Yuri didn’t say anything, he simply tried to make himself as small as possible while avoiding all eye contact with his mother and the government guy. He didn’t want to have this conversation now, hell, he didn’t even plan to tell Ivan about the baby at all.

“In that regard, we came to notice that apart from your mother and grandfather, you have no other relatives right?”

Yuri immediately froze, he knew where this was going and just the thought of it made him shiver. Russia was not exactly the leader on omega rights and unmarried or underage omegas were often left at the mercy of older relatives. They could decide everything regarding the omega’s life and it didn’t matter if said decisions were not in the young omegas best interest or safety. Police and Social Security offices were extremely bad on the handling of abuse cases if they didn’t straight up ignore them.

The only way an omega could escape: They either got married early or waited until their 21th birthday. Yuri wanted to kick himself at this point, Otabek wanted to get married before he had to go back to Almanty, but Yuri wanted to wait until after the birth to get married with a proper ceremony. 

Proper ceremony his ass, it seems that now he was about to pay heavily for his desires of getting married with a banquet.

“I can take care of myself” Yuri finally said, “My boyfriend will come back from Almanty next month, I won’t be alone for long”

“Come back? Are you sure about that?” Ivan chuckled, 

“You shut up! Like if you knew Otabek at all!” Yuri shouted at Ivan, who just kept smiling like if he was telling him an undeniable fact.

“I know enough, if he is an alpha then he must be screwing some other whore as we speak”

“Oh because I must have a horrible taste in alphas like you, huh? For your information, I didn’t just spread my legs to the first loser that bought me a beer”

“Tell that to the fetus you are currently incubating!” Ivan was now incredibly angry and he didn’t fight to cover it. Yuri got startled and covered his belly with his hands, trying to protect his child. That infuriated Ivan even more.

“We will send you more information in regards to this situation Mr. Plitesky” Mikail finally spoke, breaking up the tension. “Now please get out of my office.”

000000000

“What?!”

Otabek was in pure disbelief, this week was one heck of a ride and it all has started so well! On Monday the embassy had told him that his paperwork was almost ready and he would probably be able to move to Russia by the end of next month. Just when he was about to tell Yuri the great news, the young omega tells him, with tears in his eyes, about Nikolai’s heart attack and his encounter with his mother, from then on things go from bad to worse.

On Tuesday, Yuri was denied service at the Omega Maternity Center because he didn’t come with his legal guardian. They didn’t care that he was a continual patient or that he had an appointment, their answer was no.

“I was so afraid Beka” Yuri told him that day on the verge of tears, “ What if our baby has something that needs to be treated? I need a refill on my prenatal vitamins...but they couldn’t give them to me...not even with the old one.”

Things didn’t go well on Wednesday either: The doctors determined that Yuri’s grandfather was indeed too frail to take care of himself, so they transferred him to a care home no matter how much Yuri and Nikolai protested. Everything was settled because Ivan had already signed the paperwork.

But nothing prepared them for this. 

Because Yuri was considered a minor with little to no rights and Nikola was forcibly put into a care home, all of Nikolai’s main assets, including the apartment were they lived in, some money and Yuri’s custody belonged to Ivan and it didn’t matter that Nikolai had disinherited him years ago or that he had drug related charges.

“That’s it I am going to Russia right now!” Otabek was furious, “I will not leave you alone with that drug addict maniac!”

“No please don’t” Yuri responded, startling Otabek, “They require you to stay in Kazakhstan until your visa passes, if you go now everything would be ruined for us!”

“I can just sit here and do nothing! What are you going to do if Ivan comes now and demands the house? He could call the cops on you!”

“I don’t even think he could do that…”

“Yura, he straight up refused to sign up for the paperwork that would allow you to go into the Maternity Center without company! I expect everything from that man!”

Yuri was left speechless, Otabek saw helplessly how his omega looked and petted his growing stomach. He hated being so far, but in a sense Yuri was right, if he left for Russia right now, all the effort he put on his visa would go to waste. 

But he also needed to help Yura, and there was only one person that could help them.

As soon as Yura ended their Zoom call, Otabek grabbed his cell phone and called Nazeda, his older sister.

“Hello Little brother! How is everything going?”

“Not so well, tell me sis, how much do you know about Russian law?” 

00000000

Ivan Plistesky was a regular at the Social Security Center ever since he was 25 years old. It was the place where he both met his conditional liberty officer Natalya and collected his unemployment benefit checks. 

It was always the same tango, he met with his officer and discussed his weekly almost arrests, then she would try to convince him to go into some rehab program that he promised to go to but they both knew he never will. After that, he would go do a two hour line to collect his check and finally he'd go home to his crappy apartment and order some Chinese food while smoking a joint.

But today, things were different.

“You want Adoption Forms?” Natalya said in complete disbelief, “Ivan are you pregnant?”

“No, this are not for me” Ivan mentioned with sadness in his voice, “They are for my son, broken condom”

Natalya was surprised, when Ivan talked about Yuri there was always pride in his voice and for a minute, she could fool herself into thinking that she wasn’t talking to a drug addict but a proud mother. When he mentioned the competitions the young omega had won or the sponsors he gained, Natalya created an image of Yuri that didn’t include getting pregnant at 17. 

Without saying a word, Natalya searched her computer and within five minutes the forms were already printed.

“He wants to keep the child” Ivan said while filling out the necessary information, “I couldn’t talk him out of it.”

“If that is the case, then why would you need these forms in the first place?” Natalya was about to take away the paperwork, but Ivan got in the way. “Ivan! If you make this decision without Yuri’s approval you’ll only hurt him!”

“He is 17 Natalya! He is not ready to become a mother!” Ivan clutched the paperwork as he angrily continued filling the forms, “The alpha that knocked him up is somewhere in Kazakhstan and who knows if he’ll ever come back and I’m pretty sure that the only reason Yuri continued with the pregnancy is because my religious - nut of a dad couldn’t do what needed to be done! I bet he also convinced him to go against the adoption route!”

The pencil broke the paper as Ivan was putting too much pressure on it. For a minute, the old omega looked scared of himself, but could compose himself quite quickly. Natalya on the other seemed to be pleased at the broken paper.

“That is useless now,” Natalya said trying to hide her smile, “ It will take some time to print another.”

“It literally took you five minutes before,”

“Replacing those is not walking in the park,” Natalya responded to Ivan, “However, if you bring Yuri here next time, maybe we can work something out. Now please leave, that you are not my only client.”

“You are running a child's life Natalya” Ivan grabbed his coat as he left her office, “Don’t come crying when Yuri comes around here as your client!”

Ivan closed the door of the office before Natalya could respond. He didn’t need her false sense of moral superiority right now, that beta bitch never had kids what could she possibly know? 

Ivan looked at the long line for his check, he wanted to get out of the Social Security center as soon as possible, but he was also late on his electricity bill and if he didn’t pay before 6 pm, he'll be out for God knows how long. Last time, they didn’t give him his lights back until the 15th so it seems that he doesn’t have any other choice.

Ivan’s life is a mess and he’ll do everything in order for Yuri to avoid his fate.

Like Yuri, Ivan was too young when he became pregnant. He was only 20 at the time, a college student that had every opportunity in life until two pink lines came staring back at him. 

Despite the bad timing, like Yuri, Ivan believed that he had nothing to worry about because he was so sure that Yuri’s dad, a then strong alpha named Motka, was his one and only, that he would never abandon him. 

Maybe that is how Yuri feels about this Otabek guy?

He completely ignored his friend's warnings about how he was too young and inexperienced to raise a baby, that his relationship with Motka was not developed enough for this type of responsibility and the strain it would put on his future would be irreversible. Even Nikolai was against him! It’s true that the old alpha would never agree on Ivan getting rid of the baby but he deeply insisted on an adoption plan. 

Unfortunately, Ivan was too blinded by love to listen and he got a quick marriage with only Motka’s friends as witnesses when he was 5 months pregnant. Soon after they rented a tiny apartment near the center of Moscow and Ivan had to leave school to start working in order to support his newborn son. Motka continued studying though.

“Once I finish my career and get a high position, you’ll be able to go back to college without worrying about money or the kid,” at least that is what he told him. 

While the part of getting a high position and improving their lives was true, Ivan never went back to school. Every time he brought it up, Motka found new and creative manners to avoid the question and soon enough, their relationship began deteriorating.

Ivan didn’t notice the exact moment when Motka started cheating, but he did notice the signs: The terrible excuses for arriving late, how random omegas suddenly started calling to their home asking for his husband and of course and the sudden business trips that kept him away for weeks on end. Ivan always harbored hope that maybe this was just the stress of being a new parent, and ignored every call and every excuse until it was impossible to ignore anymore.

One night, Ivan came home early from work just to find Yuri peacefully watching a Disney movie all alone in the living room of the new apartment they got, Motka was nowhere to be seen.

“Daddy is playing with his friend!” Yuri told him that day in all his innocence, “Look mommy he bought me candies!”

Once he heard that, Ivan stormed into their bedroom only to find his husband in bed with another omega. Ivan didn’t care that Yuri was listening to everything, he simply started cursing, yelling and throwing stuff at his husband and the mistress. By morning Motka had left, the entire house was a disaster and little Yuri was crying in his bedroom, asking for his daddy, while Ivan went to the nearest store and bought a bottle of cheap vodka.

That was the first night he got drunk, followed by many more.

Motka’s excuse for his cheating was that motherhood changed Ivan, that he was no longer the adventurous carefree omega he fell in love with but a grumpy mom that thought he wasn't good enough. Of course he wasn’t! He was now a mother with a son to raise, he had no time to be adventurous and neither did he! Ivan sacrificed a lot for his motherhood and marriage: His body, education, career… and that is how life repaid him?

With every fight, Ivan started to drink and use more and more, often leaving Yuri unattended in their apartment. It was only a matter of time before Ivan lost his job and he couldn’t pay for their apartment anymore. Soon, he and Yuri were spending their days jumping from motel to motel and the little money they managed to save was used by Ivan to buy alcohol and drugs instead of food, his addiction starting to take control over his life.

Despite his life taking a bad turn, Ivan refused to contact his father for help, usually lying to him when he asked how he and Yuri were doing. 

But Ivan couldn’t keep the truth away from Nikolai much longer. The day his divorce was final, Ivan grabbed all the money he had and after he put Yuri to sleep, he went from bar to bar, drinking more than was humanly capable of. He didn’t notice that his little adventure lasted more than three days and that his neighbours had already informed the authorities about the toddler desperately crying of hunger in a dirty motel room.

The next thing Ivan remembers about that day is waking up in the emergency room with a very disappointed Nikolai accompanied by two police officers. 

That day he lost both: His son’s custody and the love and respect of his father.

By this point, Ivan had already collected his check and was in his tiny apartment, paying off the electricity bill. Maybe he’ll have less worries now that some of his father’s monetary assets belonged to him, maybe he could move to his house now too. 

No, that money and that house belonged to Yuri, he couldn’t just take them away from his child. Yuri had problems now that are bigger to deal with, but every-time he tried to talk to him about interrupting the pregnancy, Yuri immediately hung out the phone or insulted him. But Ivan won’t allow Yuri’s life to end up like him, a lonely drug and alcohol addict that couldn’t hold a job and lives on unemployment benefits. 

His son had a bright future in figure skating, a future where not having to worry about food security or if he’ll be able to pay for all the bills would be the norm. A life of fame and money that now could be going down the drain because of a no-good alpha and an unplanned pregnancy.

In an impulse, Ivan grabbed his old laptop and searched for the adoptions forms his good for nothing conditional liberty officer refused to give him.

Bingo.

Ivan was honest with himself, he knew he was a horrible mother and that Yuri deserved better. But if he can do one good thing for his son, then stopping him from ruining his life would have to do. Like if the universe was finally smiling at him, he got a text message from Yuri asking him to meet at a local cafe.

“I’ll be there in five minutes”

00000000

The scenery at the cafe was incredibly grim and sad. Ivan was seated on one of the front tables holding the already filled adoption forms waiting for his son and after a few minutes that felt like hours, Yuri Plitesky finally appeared, but he wasn’t alone.

There was a woman beside him and Ivan could determined just from her posture that she was alpha and by her garb that she was a devout muslim. Great, probably another religious nut like his father.

“Good afternoon, Mr. Ivan” The woman was the first one to speak, “My name is Nazeda Altin, I am here to represent Yuri on thi-”

“Represent my son on what?” Ivan looked at Yuri in confusion, “What did you do this time?!”

“Ivan” Yuri said calmly but with pride in his voice, “I am here to announce my early move to Almanty, I just need your signature to make it official”

The alpha named Nazeda opened his portfolio and put in front of Ivan a bunch of documents with such complicated wording that Ivan couldn’t make sense of it, he could only see the slot where he was supposed to sign.

“I had revised your file Mr. Plitesky and it should come as no surprise that you have been declared “unable” to become a proper tutor to Yuri and we even have reasons to believe that you are putting a threat to his health”  
Because of the last statement Ivan completely lost it. He got up and threw the papers out the table and while Nazeda looked surprised, Yuri was not.

“He is only 17!” Ivan shouted, “ That fucking baby is fucking mistake that needs to be taken care of!”

“You shut up about my child!” Yuri reciprocated, while touching his belly protectively, “ The only mistake here is in sitting right in front of me!”

“That child we’ll do nothing but fuck you over! Do you seriously think that the alpha you are so in love with is going to feel the same about you when your body is ruined from pregnancy and you have a toddler to raise?!” Ivan raised where now filled with tears and this time, Yuri was taken back. This was the first time he had seen his mother cry.

“Yuri is fine if you want to go through with the pregnancy, but please don’t let this kid ruin your life” Ivan took a deep breath, “ I have seen you compete, you have such a bright future ahead of you. You are young, you’ll have plenty of time for children.”

There was silence from the three people present, until Ivan continued.

“You know Yuri, I was just three years older than you when I got pregnant, and while I never regretted giving you life, you deserved so much better than me.” Ivan looked at the papers he was holding. “I… was so young, still in college with a part time job and then all of the sudden I was responsible for this young life I had no idea how to take care of. Like you, I thought your father was my soulmate and that I was making the best decision by keeping you.”

Ivan put the adoption papers on the table, Yuri’s and Nazeda’s eyes became wide. They weren’t expecting this.

“Please son” Ivan was begging with eyes, “Don’t do what I did.”

Yuri looked at the adoption papers, the permission to travel papers and then looked at his mother. This was the first time the older omega was actually being truthful to him. Because of how their relationship developed after Nikolai took him, Yuri was able to detect when Ivan was being dishonest with him, and this time, there was nothing of it.

“I am sorry mom” It was the first time in years Yuri had called Ivan mom, “ But I just can’t”

“Nikolai doesn’t have to know and this won't affect that alpha as much as it would affect you.”

“Excuse me Mr.Plisetsky!” Nazeda interrupted, her alpha presence was so powerful that made Ivan shut up, “ While I agree with you in some regard, I can guarantee you that my brother is completely committed to Yuri and their child! Giving them up would completely destroy him.”

“That is what I believed and then he left for some whore,” Ivan laughed a little, “When will you alphas stop interfering with omegas’s lives? This is something that my son should decide!”

“I am telling you that I don’t want to give my baby up for adoption,” Yuri reminded him.

“Yuri please-”

“No mom, you listen!” Yuri took a deep breath, like he was preparing himself, “When I first found out I was pregnant, do you think that I wasn’t scared? Do you think I didn’t consider everything you just told me? I was terrified! I thought for long on what to do next before I even told Beka because I wanted to come to a decision without outside pressure. I analyze every situation and every angle and at the end I just couldn't abort my own child and the thought of other people raising my baby makes me sick of worry.”  
“The people that’ll adopt them would be more prepared to raise them properly” Ivan interrupted, “And that Alpha isn’t even here so-”

“Let me finish! When I finally told Beka about the baby and that I was going to keep it, he wanted to marry me immediately, I was the one who wanted to wait.”

“Why?!” Ivan asked.

“Don’t interrupt him Mr. Plisetsky,” Nazeda said.

“Because I didn’t take into account that grandpa would get sick, that you’ll put him into a shitty care home and that I’ll be in your custody once more! I wanted a proper wedding!”  
“You can both live with me in my shitty apartment after that alpha forgets his promise, but that baby sleeps on the floor.”

“Otabek was the one who helped me most, he was the one who spoke with Yakov so I would still have a career after I gave birth, he encouraged me to go back to school… he has been there for me unlike you mother!”

“Then where is he?!”

By this point, Nazeda had put herself in front of Yuri, acting as a shield between the expecting mother and Ivan. If her lawyer experience has taught her something, is that this was the moment where emotions could cloud rational judgment and his brother would kill her if anything were to happen to Yuri.

“My brother wanted to move to Russia permanently so he returned to Kazakhstan for a couple of months in order to sort everything out. He and Yuri have been talking every day since then.”

“Why can’t he move to Russia now then?” Ivan asked.

“Considering Yuri’s current situation, moving to Russia would be counterproductive. Yuri basically has no rights here and even if he married my brother, his current tutor currently has the power to annul the marriage and since you were able to get those adoption forms and fill them without his consent, the fate of his children also relays in your hands. I am also aware that without your written permission, Yuri’ll not be able to either go to school or get a job, am I incorrect?”

Yuri froze at that thought, his baby in the hands of his mother? He didn’t even want to picture it.

“Kazakhstan also has problems regarding omega rights, I’ll not sugarcoat that, but at least my brother and Yuri would be able to get married and raise their child without major problems. Yuri’s marriage to Otabek would allow him an easier path towards permanent residency”

Ivan didn’t respond, there was no sarcastic commentary, no dark remark. His eyes became dull and without warning, he grabbed Nazeda’s pen from her hands, and signed up the permission to travel papers, putting so much pressure in them that it almost broke.

But it didn’t.

“Don’t come crying to me when that alpha leaves and you find yourself dirt poor, alone and with a baby you’ll regret bringing into that life!”

And with that, Ivan left the cafe.

0000000

Ivan was sitting on his couch, his favorite Chinese dumplings heating up as he used another pamphlet of another Rehab Program Natalya made him register but that he’ll never go, as a makeshift fan. 

It has already been two years since Yuri left Russia and moved to Kazakhstan and one since his father left the care home to join him. Ivan was left as the only benefactor of his father’s assets and for the first time in years, he had enough money to pay the bills. Yet none of that made him happy, in fact, it has been quite a while since he felt anything at all.

As his dinner was heating, he decided to turn on the TV as he went to the pantry to gather his nightly joint. He listened that they were transmitting the Grand Prix Final Beijing, fuck, Yuri may have had a good chance of winning this one ever since that alpha (what was his name? Vicky? Victor?) disappeared without a trace. Oh Yuri… why did you have to fuck everything up?

_“And the next contestant! Coming back better than ever… Yuri Plitesky-Altin!”_

After hearing that, Ivan completely forgot about his cocaine joints, he forgot about his dumplings or that his sofa was in such a delicate state that the impact would end up destroying it. 

He sat in front of the tv, and turned up the volume, screwing the neighbors if they later complained about the noise. Ivan saw how his son moved so gracefully around the ice, like if he was a mere feather at mercy of the wind. Ivan felt his chest fill with pride, he didn’t know the name of the song Yuri was dancing at but he found himself trying to imitate his child’s movements but obviously, he failed miserably.

When Yuri finished, Ivan stud with the crowd in the ovation, grabbed his phone and started taking so many pictures of Yuri like it was humanly possible. When Yuri got the gold medal, Ivan started crying with joy, it didn’t matter that his dumplings were now cold or that the neighbors were knocking at his door begging for him to turn the volume down, he was too happy.

Then the camera shifted, Yuri got on his knees and a little boy approached him.

He looked just like Yuri, with his strong blonde hair and deep green eyes, although his skin was a little bit darker, Ivan could see his son in that boy. Yuri grabbed the toddler and started hugging and cuddling him while he calmly answered the reporters questions.

Ivan was taken aback and slowly, he turned off the tv. He looked at the wall behind it, where a great number of Yuri’s pictures were pasted, including interviews and official magazine photos. In the middle of them there were 2 that were framed: One was a photo of young Ivan and baby Yuri, taken soon after they returned home from the hospital, Ivan had a huge smile and Yuri was dressed with a cute bunny onesie that Ivan still preserved. 

The other was a note, it was short and probably written on a moment of hesitation:

“ _We have a house now. It’s not too big but it’s pretty much what we were looking for. Grandpa arrived safely, and is staying in a private retirement home he loves._

  * _Yuri Plitesky-Altin._



_PD: His name is Maxim.”_

Ivan re-read the note, then, he looked at the pictures he just took. Maybe it was time to stop with the excuses.

“I should go back to college”


End file.
